Danger, Homonculus
by pandore25
Summary: quand on a un Wrath en pleine crise d’adolescence, quand Envy doit le surveiller... surprise en persperctives ! Ceci n’est pas un Yaoï ! L’action se passe avant la mort de Dante.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Danger, homonculus…

Auteur : Pandore25

Genre : K+

Résumé : quand on a un Wrath en pleine crise d'adolescence, quand Envy doit le surveiller, quand tout les autres sont absents…Ceci n'est pas un Yaoï !

L'action se passe avant la mort de Dante.

**Danger, homonculus…**

- Envyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

Oh rage, Oh désespoir, le mini nain numéro deux n'était pas tombé dans les escaliers, même malgré mon habile piège.

Le destin peut être agaçant parfois.

Ou tout simplement chiant, au choix.

Je me remémorais encore les divers événements qui m'avaient amenés à garder l'alchimiste en couche culotte.

_Flash back_

_- Envy !_

_Lust faisait face à Envy, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que lui était étendu lascivement sur le canapé du salon._

_- Quoi encore Lust ?_

_- Glutony et moi avons à faire._

_- Et ?_

_- Tu t'occupes de wrath. Lui annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons._

_-Quoi ?! Non je ne m'occuperai pas de ce nain ! Je vous préviens, vous me laissez avec ce gnome, vous ne retrouverez que sa carcasse au retour !_

_-Dans ce cas, tu t'expliqueras avec Dante._

_-…_

_Fin du flash back._

Voila.

Voila pourquoi j'étais obligé de m'occuper de ce désastre sur pattes.

Parce que môssieur avait subitement décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire sa crise d'adolescence…

Oh, Lust avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne grandirait plus, qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire pour lui de faire une crise d'adolescence…

Mais lui a renchérit avec le fait que, selon les magazines psychologique de Dante (qu'il dévorait ces derniers temps) il était très important de faire sa crise d'adolescence.

Et Dante de rajouter qu'il avait tout a fait raison, le petit bout de chou d'amour à maman Dante.

Veille bique !

Toujours est-il que je suis le seul à être présent pour le surveiller…

J'ai déjà dit que le destin est cruel ?

- ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Je vais l'étrangler.

Je me lève en hâte de mon divan si moelleux et accueillant, et me précipités dans la chambre de l'affreux troll, prêt à faire cesser les cris de goret qui s'échappe de sa si fragile gorge…

Et me retrouve en enfer.

Non, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour décrire le capharnaüm que je trouve dans la pièce face à moi.

Pièce qui devrait, normalement, servir de chambre à Wrath.

Lequel est étendu bien tranquillement sur son lit, entouré de vêtements éparpillé au sol on ne sait trop pourquoi…

- Je m'ennuiiieeeeeeeuuhhhhhhh !!!

Ce gamin s'ennuie.

Malgré le fait que Dante lui ait acheté tout ce qu'il voulait.

Playstation 3, (Envy : ca existe pas dans notre monde ca --' Moi : Eh beh dans mon histoire ca existe, na !) ordinateur, télévision…

Moi je dois me contenter de la bibliothèque…

Oh ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas jaloux !

Juste légérement agacé.

Je tourne donc les talons, pour retourner dans mon merveilleux petit salon, dans mon fabuleux divan bien douillet, et m'assurer que les portes du salon sont bien dotées de verrou ultra résistant.

Et là, je m'aperçois que le gnome me suit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je grogne.

- Tu joues à la play avec moi ?

- Non.

- Au basket ?

- Non.

- A torturer les poupées d'Edward, Alphonse et leur père que j'ai reçu pour la nouvelle année ?

- No… Quoi ?!

- Bah oui, c'était sur ma liste.

-… Je te suis.

Non, je ne suis pas pathétique.

C'est juste que je n'ai pas les modèles véritables sous la main pour le moment.

Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion de s'entraîner.

**Quelques instants plus tard…**

- Crame, putain d'Elric, crame !

Ricanement maléfique. Sombre imprécations.

Le truc habituel pour quelques personnes me connaissant quoi.

- Bon, elle sont où les autres ? Demandais-je à Wrath, encore tout fasciné face à la statuette qui fond lentement, comme hypnotisé par la flamme du briquet.

- Hein ? Quelle autres ?

-… Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais que celle là ?

- Bah si, pourquoi ?

-…

Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler…

Je me détourne lentement du nain, lequel a sans doute deviné que quelques choses n'allait pas, puisqu'il ne bouge plus, attendant la suite des évènements…

Et soudain j'ai une brillante idée.

Oui, je sais, je suis grandiose.

- Wrath ? Appelais je d'une voix doucereuse

Le gamin acquiesce, signe que j'ai droit à son attention la plus complète.

- Tu veux toujours jouer ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

- Bien…

**2 heures plus tard.**

- Envy ?

Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui ?

Alors que j'allais étriper le full métal nabot entre mes puissantes mains viriles…

- Quoi Sloth ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai retrouvé ca, dit-elle en tirant wrath par les oreilles de derrière son dos, caché dans ma salle de bains, alors que j'allais justement me laver ?!

- Aucune idée.

Wrath se met à brailler en se débattant :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il m'a dit qu'on jouait à cache cache !

-…

Alors il l'a vraiment crut ?

- Hum… Je crois qu'il s'est moqué de toi, Wrath.

- … C'est… C'est vrai ?

- ARFFFFFFFFFFFF

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai éclaté de rire.

Mais c'était vraiment hilarant, son petit air tout triste.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

- Pff, si tu crois que tes minis poings vont m'effrayer…

2 éclairs bleus manque de me roussir les cheveux.

Ah.

Effectivement, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Etre alchimiste et homonculus en même temps, ca a un sacré avantage.

C'est que tu peux faire chier les autres, et t'en sortir indemne.

Or, j'ai provoqué le petit Wrath.

Et je ne m'en sortirai pas.

Quelle idée aussi de l'entraîner !

Quand je mettrai la main sur Dante…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup…

- Non mais franchement ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter un instant sans que tu fasses des bêtises Envy !

Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?!

- Tu es privé de sortie pendant un mois !

- Hein ?! Mais… ma descente chez le full métal nabot ?!

- Tu resteras à la maison !

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Et d'ailleurs tu serviras de baby sitter à mon petit Wrath d'amour, parce que je dois partir pendant quelques temps.

Au moins, tu serviras à quelque chose !

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

…

Lust… Je suis sûr qu'elle la fait exprès…

…

OUINNNNNNNNNNN CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**XxX**

Mais la vie est injuste, mon petit Envy…

Rewiews ? C'est ma première fic sur FMA, alors… soyer indulgents --'


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sale Monstre !

Merci pour l'unique rewiews…

Enfin, j'écrit avant out pour moi, n'est ce pas ? ;)

Et oui, ce qui devait, à la base, être un OS et devenu une fic –' je sais je change souvent d'avis…

**Danger Homonculus !**

**Chapitre 2 : Sale petit monstre !**

- Reviens ici tout de suite sale gosse !

Oh quelle si douce voix, qui ne peux appartenir bien sûr qu'à l'illustre Envy, lequel prend un virage en tête d'épingle près du précieux vase Ming de Dante, avant de continuer à poursuivre Wrath à travers toutes les pièces de la maison, manquant de peu d'estropier une Sloth qui passait par là…

- Attrape moi si tu peux, vieux pépé !

- QUOIIIIIIII ?!

- T'a 400 ans, si ça c'est pas vieux, je veux bien me transformer en pendule de grand-mère !

- C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose en laquelle tu es capable de te transformer… Lança Envy, ironique.

- Moi au moins je sais utiliser l'alchimie, toi t'es juste bon à changer d'apparences !

- Attend un peu que je t'attrape petit monstre !

Nouveau passage près du vase Ming, qui ce coup-ci vacille dangereusement sur son piédestal de marbre…

Mais pourquoi donc Envy poursuit-il Wrath ?

On sait qu'il a été charger de le surveiller, mais que c'est-il donc passé pour qu'Envy soit aussi énervé ?

**Flash Back**

_- Nan je ne veux pas !_

_- Va prendre ton bain nabot, ou je te torture à mort…_

_- NAN !_

_Envy se passa une main lasse sur le visage, pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?_

_Dante entra dans le salon ou les deux compères se faisait face, prête à partir :_

_- Bien, mon petit Wratinouchet, pas de bêtise hein ? Dit-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Wrath._

_- Bien sûr que oui, maman Dante !_

_- Bien, très bien…Quand à toi, Envy, je veux que tu arrêtes des bêtises avec les Elric, ou je t'emmène voir un psy, c'est clair ?_

_- Mais…_

_-Bien ! Allez mon chouchou, à plus tard ! S'exclame-t-elle en embrassant Wrath sur le front, lui laissant l'empreinte de son rouge à lèvres…_

_Et Dante sortit, laissant dons son sillage une odeur de parfum luxueux qui ne pouvait pourtant cacher l'odeur de chair en décomposition qu'elle traînait partout avec elle…_

_Envy se retourna vers Wrath, une fois sûr qu'elle était bien partie : _

_- Allez, chouchou, va prendre ton bain pour ta maman d'amour Dante…Ironisa Envy, un grand sourire aux lèvres…_

_- MAMAN DANTE !!!!_

_Une voix se fit entendre du vestibule__, juste à côté du salon :_

_- Envy, tu as rendez vous avec le psy à 5 heures, mercredi. Ne sois pas en retard. Tu laisseras Wrath au bon soin de Sloth, elle je sais qu'elle prendra soin de mon petit chéri._

_A la fin de sa tirade, Dante claqua la porte, signe qu'elle était bel et bien partie…_

_Envy, qui regardait fixement la porte du salon depuis que Dante avait parlé, reporta lentement son regard sur Wrath :_

_- Toi. Ici. Tout de suite._

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _

_Et il c'était mit à détaler comme un lapin…_

**Fin flash back**

Envy réussi à coincer Wrath entre le piano et l'armoire remplie de fioles bizarre de Dante, tout ça sous l'œil amusé de Sloth, laquelle s'était lascivement installée sur un des fauteuils du salon, regardant les passages et sortie des deux compères en mangeant du pop corn…

Ce que n'avait pas prévu Envy, c'est que Wrath transforme le Piano en une espèce d'arbre vivants, se tordant sur place et faisant aller ses branches tel des fouets juste devant ses yeux…

- Aïe ! Wrath, retransforme le tout de suite !

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama celui-ci en se glissant derrière l'arbre, qui le laissa passer et lui permit de s'enfuir…

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Envy, lequel fut attrapé par une branche au pied droit et soulevé à environ un mètre du sol.

Il se transforma en tout ce qui lui passa par la tête pour se débarrasser de l'arbre, mais sans résultats, celui s'adaptant à toutes les situations.

Pendant ce temps là, Wrath assis à côté de Sloth, lui piquai du pop corn en observant les efforts d'Envy…

Après maints jurons que nous ne retranscrirons pas ici, Envy sembla se calmer d'un coup, il se tourna vers Wrath et Sloth, et avisant celle-ci :

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider par hasard ?!

Elle mit un certain temps à répondre, la bouche pleine de pop corn :

- Nonch, chest trop amushant !

- Attendez un peu que je me dépatouille de cette m… (Censure de l'auteur…)

Sloth couvrit les oreilles de Wrath avec ses mains, laissant des traces de beurre sur celle-ci :

- Voyons Envy ! On ne dit pas ça devant un enfant !

- Un sale mioche oui ! Un petit tuuuuttt de tuuuuuttttt

Soudain, la porte donnant sur l'extérieur claqua :

- Je suis revenue ! J'ai oublié mon sac ! Wrath de mon cœur ?

Dante entra dans le salon, et la première chose sur laquelle elle posa ses yeux fut Envy.

La seconde d'après Wrath.

Puis Sloth, qui tentait de cacher le paquet de pop corn derrière un coussin.

Ensuite elle devient, bleu, orange, puis elle arbora un splendide teint rouge violacé.

Et la seconde d'après, ce fut l'explosion.

- ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

- Mais j'ai rien fait c'est Wrath qui…

- TAIS TOI ! PUNI JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE ! Mon pauvre petit Wratinouchet, il ne t'a pas fait mal j'espère ?

Dante prit Wrath par la main et sortit avec lui du salon, suivi de Sloth.

- ET MOI ?! S'exclama Envy

La voix de Dante lui parvint, lointaine :

- Débrouille toi tout seul !

XxX

Vous aurez un ch3 probablement la semaine prochaine, dimanche peut-être :o)

Si vous avez apprécié dites le moi…


	3. chapitre 3 :tu vas comprendre ta douleur

Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster, j'ai du échapper à la fureur d'un Envy déchaîné…

Envy : mmmmffff

Oui je l'ai ligoté pour l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas, les liens sont solides.

Alors voici la suite !

_**Tu vas comprendre ta douleur…**_

Envy se terrait dans sa chambre, qui soit dit en passant était noire et remplie de trucs sadique en tout genre.

- Envy !

La voix de Dante retentit encore plusieurs fois dans la maison vide, Wrath et Sloth étant sorti par pure prudence, après que Envy ait manqué d'incendier le maudit gamin et scalper l'Homonculus un peu trop languissante.

Il avait finalement réussi à se libérer du maudit arbre en se transformant en alligator, broyant les branches perfides entre ces puissantes mâchoires.

Après quelques instants passé sur la moquette rouge, à essayer de regagner ses esprits, Envy avait tendu l'oreille… Et entendu un petit ricanement, malheureusement pour le dit propriétaire du ricanement.

Après quelques minutes de course poursuite dans tout le manoir, Envy s'était avoué vaincu devant la fureur de Dante face aux débris de son fameux vase Ming, qui avait finalement vacillé au 53 ème passage d'Envy et de Wrath….

Envy avait donc pris ses jambes à son cou, et s'était réfugié dans le seul endroit qui lui était familier : sa chambre.

Non mais comprenez le quoi ! Il a des photos de Ed là dedans ! Et des belles en plus ! Où il est couvert de sang, où il lui manque une oreille, où il a une fléchette plantée dans l'œil…

Le commerce de Full métal alchemist, c'est grâce à Envy que ca marche.

C'est lui qui achète tout les posters, les figurines et autres qui sortent.

Non mais je vous assure !

Enfin bon, là il est pelotonné dans un coin de sa chambre, serrant entre ses mains son oreiller fétiche, représentant Roy mustang (NDA : Je veux le même !).

Se balançant d'avant en arrière, il prie pour que Dante n'ait pas l'idée de finir faire un petit tour dans sa chambre…

Manque de bol, dieu n'est pas là aujourd'hui apparemment…

-Envy…

La voix basse et menaçante de Dante retentit à quelques pas de la chambre d'Envy, lequel sentit ses cheveux se dresser encore plus sur sa tête (NDA : c'est possible ca ?:-)

Se recroquevillant encore plus contre le mur, il eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

Attrapant tout ce qui était à sa portée, il s'avança précipitamment vers la porte, et fabriqua un mur de fortune à base de figurine articulée et autres babioles certifiées par le fan-club du Fullmétal Alchemist comme véridique.

Se postant ensuite dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, armé d'une vulgaire épée en plastique, Envy attendit sa mort certaine.

Les pas de Dante retentirent dans le couloir, léger, avant de s'arrêter devant sa chambre.

La poignée tourna légèrement, émettant un grincement de mauvaise augure.

Le « mur » fabriqué par Envy ne tint pas le coup, et, sous la pression, s'écroula comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Dante poussa un juron lorsqu'elle glissa sur une figurine à moitié fondue d'Edward, et un autre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'ampoule de la chambre d'Envy était grillée.

Celui-ci, se recroquevillant encore plus contre le mur, attendit son sort en silence.

Dante scruta la chambre, et lorsque son regard se posa sur Envy, celui-ci se retint de pousser un gémissement, lui le tueur sadique !

Dante émit un nouveau juron à mi-voix, puis, tournant les talons, sortit de la chambre en n'omettant pas de fermer la porte.

Envy se surprit à s'écouter haleter pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles endoloris.

Remerciant dieu et, pour une fois, Wrath qui avait grillé son ampoule à l'aide d'Alchimie, Envy colla son oreille contre la porte.

Les pas de Dante décroissant, il estima que le plus prudent était de rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que la veille sorcière se calme enfin et retourne faire des câlins à Wrath.

En attendant, il jouerait à son nouveau jeu FMA.

XxX Une heure plus tard… XxX

Envy avait faim.

Son ventre gargouillait, pire que le ventre de Gluttony après une diète d'une demie heure.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Or, la cuisine et les toilettes étaient au rez de chaussée, là où Dante se trouvait sûrement…

Un nouveau gargouillement le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Pas le choix, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Attrapant son épée en plastique, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sa chambre.

N'entendant rien dans le couloir, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, puis, s'apercevant qu'il était vide, couru jusqu'au chevalier en armure que Dante avait transmuté, se cache derrière celui-ci et attendit.

Ne voyant rien venir, il se transforma en souris minuscule, n'oubliant toutefois pas d'inclure à cette si mignonne souris des incisives rétractables dignes d'un lion.

Se faisant encore plus minuscule, il traversa le couloir aussi vite que le lui permettait ces petites pattes, avant d'arriver face à un escalier gigantesque.

N'écoutant que son courage, la petite souris grimpa la rampe, puis déglutissant d'appréhension, commença à glisser de plus en plus rapidement le long de celle-ci.

Poussant un couinement strident, elle atterrit les quatre fers en l'air, le cœur encore battant de son acrobatie.

Reprenant ses esprits, Envy décida de se transformer en…blatte, encore plus minuscule qu'une souris, et qui minimisait encore plus sa fierté, qui avait tendance de toute façon à disparaître depuis plusieurs heures…

Entendant des pas venir dans sa direction, il se planqua derrière une plante verte, attendant la suite des évènements…

XxX

Désolé de vous laissez sur votre faim, mais j'ai concocté ce chapitre peu de temps après celui de « nouvelle année, nouvelle vie » parce que je pars en vacances demain, donc pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre…

Alors bon la mauvaise (ou bonne, ca dépend…) nouvelle, c'est que pendant 2 semaines, je ne serais pas là :s bah oui, révision pure et dure, sans ordi et tout ! –' courage, je vais revenir !

Envy : ca ce n'est pas encore sûr…

Eh zut, il s'est libéré… bon je vous laisse, faut que je survive là…

KYAAAAAAAAAA


	4. Chapitre 4: pantoufles rose

Et voici la suite, oui je sais j'ai tardé mais bon, cette année c'est la dernière alors je tiens à ne pas avoir d'exams de passage !  Allez la suite !

**Pantoufle Rose bonbon, journal tueur et Homonculus aplati…**

Les dits pas appartiennent en réalité à Dante, laquelle sort de la salle de bain, complètement entourée en de vapeur, et par la même occasion je peux remarquer que ces pantoufles à tête de lapin rose sont d'un goût douteux…

- Maudit Envy, pas moyen de lui faire confiance à ce garnement, grommelle-t-elle entre ses dents.

La minuscule blatte que je suis n'ose pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'une patte, au risque d'attirer l'attention de la monstrueuse mégère, et ainsi se faire aplatir purement et simplement.

Ce fut donc un soupir de soulagement qui souleva ma maigre carcasse lorsque Dante s'éloigna, me maudissant moi et mon, je cite, « je m'en foutisme »

Je secoue néanmoins mes mandibules d'agacement : ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute ce qui est arrivé !

Après m'être assuré que Dante était bien partie, et ne reviendrait plus avant un certain temps, je me précipitai dans les toilettes.

Beh quoi, je vous avais dit que j'avais besoin d'y aller !

C'est donc avec un soulagement non feint que je me restranforme en moi-même…

Enfin, la forme dont j'use le plus souvent quoi !

Je commence donc ma petite affaire, quand j'entends de nouveau des pas s'approcher de la salle de bain…

Ni une ni deux, je me restranforme en l'immonde bestiole avide de saleté, me terre dans un coin et attend la suite des évènements, légèrement, mais alors là très légèrement agacé et pressé par un besoin vital…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Dante, laquelle me paraît plus que pressée, allons bon, qu'à t-elle oublié cette veille chouette ?!

Le' doute n'est plus permis lorsqu'elle se place devant les toilettes, et j'ai juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de voir l'innommable…

Mes yeux sont crispés, je vais abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure, je suis dans une jolie petite clairière avec plein d'animaux à torturer, voila, je suis dans une jolie petite…

La chasse se fait entendre à mes oreilles, m'indiquant par la même que Dante a fini, pourtant je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer…

Oserais-je ouvrir un œil ?

Bon puisqu'il le faut…

J'ouvre l'œil droit pour le refermer aussitôt ; à proximité de mon visage, l'odieux faciès de Dante me fixait d'un œil brillant d'amusement…

Amusement ?

J'ouvre les deux yeux d'un coup, le temps de voir un journal prêt à s'abattre sur moi, l'esquive de justesse, et me retransformant en souris, grimpe sur le peignoir de Dante, me faufilant entre les plis de celui-ci.

Dante pousse un cri aigu, et moi je glisse sur les chairs en putréfaction auquel j'essaie de m'accrocher mais rien n'y fait, je glisse lamentablement et me rapproche de plus en plus du sol, là où elle n'aura aucun mal à m'écraser…

Ainsi, je réfléchis le plus rapidement possible, puis je me retransforme en blatte, et avisant une poche sur le peignoir de Dante, je m'y engouffre.

Pff ce qu'il fait chaud la dedans !

Bon, je me terre dans un coin en attendant qu'elle arrête de sauter sur place, puis je dresse l'oreille :

- Satané petit…

Elle ne va pas plus loin qu'une main m'agrippe et me ramène à l'air frais, grâce à son alchimie elle m'empêche de me restranformer pour échapper à sa poigne et me met à hauteur de son visage :

- Pour qui te prend tu, petit imbécile ?

Là-dessus elle m'envoie d'une pichenette contre le mur opposé, sur lequel je m'aplati misérablement avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, là-dessus elle sort d'un pas triomphant, son odeur de décomposition flottant derrière elle.

En ce moment, tout mon être ne crie qu'une seule chose :

VENGEANCE !


End file.
